


New to me

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vicley Drabble





	New to me

“Here you go I know how much you like roses especially red and pink ones”Lucas presented her with bouquets 

Vic smiles goofily eyes lighting up he looked so in love giggling a bit 

Her lips landing on his kissing him deeply arms wrapping around Lucas 

“Aw Roses are my favorite I love them shows you care about me” Vic smiles at him he was a hopeless romantic

She was pretty much a sucker for romantic shit he loved flowers 

“It’s different this is still so new to me us being a couple I mean I have a lot to offer you though ”Vic revealed to Lucas 

“You’re very loyal mature and committed you don’t play any games” Lucas noted that was an observation he made about Vic 

”I take relationships seriously when I’m with a person I’m devoted only to them also I don’t do bs I’ve been with some men whom I had to take care of but wouldn’t do shit for me some were man child’s and it was annoying then most guys only want sex nothing real only want fuck buddies or they want you to sit still control you and be pretty and play housewife for them”Vic states to him 

“Well I’m not the kind of guy whom play games with people and I’d never do that kind of shit to you”Lucas replied 

“I trust you I feel safe loved wanted and accepted for who I am also it doesn’t hurt that you know what you want and have a stable job can provide for me and let me provide for you so it’s a give and take my man has to be able to do that for me”Vic said to him 

“You respect me and I respect you I don’t ever want to tell you what you can and can’t do the sky is the limit I will always encourage you to thrive because I know you are an unstoppable force”Lucas said to her

“It’s so sexy and hot when you speak like that to me”Vic purred slightly 

“You’re gorgeous”Lucas said flirting with her   
Vic giggled cutely


End file.
